tres chicas raras
by laura243
Summary: estas chicas se muten en unas pizzeria por culpa de una apuesta de parte de unos brabucones y haora ella estan metida en ese restauran diabolico pero no va a falte el romance espero que les guste lo hice con mucho cariño chauuu
1. Chapter 1

Hola espero que le guste mi fic lo hice con mucho cariño

Titulo :la apuesta

Dia super aburrido en el liceo –dice la chica mientras camina hacia su clase –vamos laura no es tan malo –la mira con enojo-si claro no es tan malo para ti por que tu eres la mas inteligente del salón verdad nina-llegan al salón y se sientan

-buenos dia chicos hoy no hay evaluación de matematica por que nos retrasamos mucho será para la otra semana –mientras nina enojada dice-que va a pasar con los que estudiaron –laura se levanta y va hacia ella –tranquila será para la otra semana yuuupyyyyyyyyy

Pasa la hora de matematica suena el timbre

RINGGGGGGGGGG

-me duele el cerebelooooooooo- nina la miraba con desepcion-solo a ti te duele el cerebro toma – le da una arepa con perico-gracias tenia mucha hambre – en eso viene Gabriela-hola chicas que tienes nina- la vio y dijo –nada no tengo nada solo por un estúpido examen tranquila -en eso llegan los fatidiosos del salón –miren chicos son las chicas raras –laura se levanta y lo empuja – que te pasa porque moletas tanto maricon deja tu ladilla –los chicos se miraron uno al otro

\- les tenemos una apuesta-laura mira a nina y dice – de que trata-

\- saben la pizzería que queda cerca-

-si por - dijo algo insegura

-si duran las cinco noches en ese restauran las dejamos de fastidiar-

Nina-y si no que-

-seguiremos fastidiándolas-dice Robert

Las tres –aceptamos-

-buena suerte raras jajajajajajaja-

Laura-dios hay que buscar trabajo que fastidiooooo-gabriela le sampa un lepe-

-haaaayyyyy sucia-

-Yo soy mas limpia que tu perra –

-asi asi maricona- empezaron a peliar como ñiña de 5 años

Nina las separa de un solo golpe y las dos dijeron-putaaaaaaaaaa

-las voy a cachetiar si siguen con esta mariquera

Bueno hasta aquí llego mi fic epero que les halla gustado adios


	2. Chapter 2

AQUÍ OTRO CAPITULO

TITULO:EMPLEOS

NINA-haora hay que ir a esa pizzería de mierda para los empleos –

Laura-vamos no es tan malo jajajajajajajaja- nina la mira con odio

Nina –y que dijeron tus padres –

Flashback

Laura-mama mama mama puedo trabajar como guardia nocturna en una pizzería diabólica con robot feos y todo eso

Marcela – por mi te vas de la casa.

Laura-eso es un si wow que drástica eres-

Fin del flashback XD

Gabriela – encerio eso fue lo que te dijo tu mama-

Laura – si-llegan a la pizzería y van a la oficina del gerente

Nina-permiso podemos pasar-

Gerente-adelante que desean-

Gabriela –el trabajo de guardia nocturno-

Gerente-estan seguras-

Las tres- SI-dijron firmemente

Gernte- ok hoy empiezan a las 11:35 pm-

Laura-ok nos vemos mas terde-

Las tres se retiraron cada quien pa' su casa

Marcela-como te fue era hora de que buscaras trabajo-

Laura- me fue bien empiezo hoy a las 11:35

Marcela: que bien

Buenasssssss y chaaaaaauuuu espero que les halla gustado chao


	3. Chapter 3

Holiiiiiss aquí otro cap espero que les gusten

Titulo:primera noche

Laura-marica marica marica tengo mellooooo

Nina –yo no creo en eso por dios

11:35

Gabi-llegamos

Laura-no estúpida nos fuimos – le da un coñaso

Gabi-me dolioooo tu crees que no tienes la mano pesada-mientras se sobaba el braso

Gerente-que bien llegaron si quiere les expli-fue interumpido

Laura-no gracias sabemo lo que hay que hacer-pose sifrinaaaa

Gerente-seguras-

Las tres-sipi-

Gerente-ok hasta las 6 – se fue tan rápido que ni dejo rastro el coño e madre ese-

12:00

Nina-laura que traes en esa mochila –

Laura –para no aburrirnos traje mi carnetica de cocacola vamos a escuchar musicaaaa-

Nina-y esa cosa me imagino que es de pila nodijo nina sacándose el sueter-

gabi- obio nina focuss nina-

-nina-sabes que no estamos en la secu-dijo alsando una seja

Derrepente la loca de laura prende el radio y pone

Laura-** tu me hiciste sentir que no valia y mis lagrima calleron a tus pies me miraba en el espejo y no me allaba era todo lo que tu querías ver** –nina la miraba muy raro muy

Nina-apaga esa cosa-le dijo crusando los brasos

Laura-apues no** "y me solte el cabello me vesti de reyna me puse tacones me pinte era bella camine hacia la puerta te escuche gritando pero tu cadenas ya no pueden pararme y mire la noche ya no eres oscura era de lentejulasss-**

**2:15 am**

Nina le quita el aparato y lo apaga-deja de estar presumiendo tu vos se que cantas hermoso pero yaaaaaaaaa-

Laura –pero esa es mi canción favorita ñaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-gabi le da una cachetada –quien te da derecho a dame un trupaso estúpida maricona malparía

Gabi-a mi no me vengas con eso perra-en eso nina interrumpe –

Marica Bonnie se moviaoooo y nosotras aqui como unas pendejas peliando-cuando gabi revisa la puerta izquierda sopresa el maldito conejo estaba hay

Las tres-haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Fue un grito tan fuerte que se escucho en todas partes y obio cerraron la puerta

3:02am

Nina-yo pensé que e –era u-na bromaaaaa-dijo llorandoooo

Bonnie-por que lloras

Laura-puedes hablar-dijo casi con la boca abierta-

Bonnie –no es tu imaginación claro que puedo hablar –

Gabi – no te puedes ir por faaa plisssss

Laura-que te pasa causa tu eres loca o que causa-

Gabi-que lo queeee menolll-

Laura- que lo que ya pues que nina esta hay que casi se desmalla

Nina-son unas mariconas plaste mierda eso es lo que son mongólicas-dijo casi gritando

Gabi –baja me el tonito de voz yo soy malandra-

Laura- será de apartamento porque de malandra no tienes nada

Cuando revisaron la puerta y ya no estaba el conejo maricon cara de perro –laura-se fue –

4:59am

Laura- que aburridoooooon no viene ni uno si viene chica le doy por la cara jorelo por mama chicas

Gabi-creeo que a esta le pica el culo o que –

Laura – si quires ráscamelo-

Nina-ascoo-dijo ella con cara de no las conozco

Gabi –con mucho gusto

Laura- no garcias –dijo alejándose de gabi

Nina-laura te imagina tu haciendo sexo con foxy-

Laura –si tiene me va a doler si no tiene será con errr deito

6:00am

Nina –que le dijo un mono a otra mona

Las otras dos dijeron –monosssss se a dicho

Cada quien pa' su casa y a dormir se a dicho

Bueno esto es todo por hoy espero que les halla gutado adiosito desde Venezuela


	4. Chapter 4

Aqui otro cap de esta chicas tan adorables

Titulo:la aparición de chica weyyyyyy

En casa de laura

laura-voy a tener que pasar el juego el estúpido de mi hermano el estúpido de mi hermano lo borro-

Alfonso-jajajajajajajajajajaja XD

Ding don

Laura – quien coño será –

Gabi- hola traje pizza –

Laura –te amooooooo-le arranca la pizza de las manos a gabi

Gabi-mieldaaaaaa como que tenia hambre-

Laura-**las princesas no lloraaaaan se tragan su dolooooor son mujeres fuertes niñas firmer con frente alto a la luz asi como tu** nada mas se me el coro-

Gabi- pendeja –

Laura – pendeja errr culo de tu ama-

12:00 am

Laura- empesamo nos van a masacrar y meterán en traje eso es lo que va a pasar si no somos serias al menos una vez-

Nina-mira quien lo dice-crusada de brasos

Laura-**las princesa**-fue interumpida por gabi

Gabi- ya hasta qui me tienes con eso malparía canción cállate tuviste todo el santo dia asi-

Laura-asi asi se la da de sifrina y en su casa vende hielo-

Nina-noooooo otra vez al a la santa oficina

Laura –estoy sudando frio marica-

Gabi-si marica –

Laura-si marica-

Nina – todo el mundo sabe que ya son maricas-

Las dos – beeeeeeeeeee me dolio y fue a mii

Nina – estas desgraciadas-

1:20am

Laura – hora de aventura llama a tus amigo vamos a tirras muy lajanas con jake el perro y fin

Gabi-callate escucho un ruido el de tus nalgas temblando-

Laura y gabi- hoooooooooooo jajajajajajajaja

Tengo que dejar esto aquí yo se que es muy corto pero tengo cosas que hacer chaooo


	5. Chapter 5

**lo siento no pude terminar esa parte estaba muy ocupada con las cosa del liceo ya saben bueno **

**espero que les guste aqui va la segunda parte jajajajajaja**

**titulo**:la aparición de chica hoooooo

nina-son unas estúpidas las odio-

laura- marica y si viene foxy nosotras aquí pelendo y nos diga ola ke ase y y nosatras tu sabes

nina –callate

gabi – juguemos un juegoooooooo

laura – cual

gabi – orita que me vengo acordando que paso con maria la mamona

laura – creo que la expulsaro por mamona y putaaaaa

nina-por que se mete en peos que no son suyos – mientras ve la cámaras

laura – por que si y . –

nina –bonnie se movio

laura cierra la puerta y enciende la luz y dice – a cuantas guardias nocturnas has violado-

Bonnie- tengo que respoder eso

Gabi- si

Bonnie- a ninguna

Laura- te gustaría hacerlo a hora mismo- señalando a nina

Nina- queee que dijistes

Laura – nada nada

Bonnie – gracias

Nina – chicaaaaa se se movioooooooo

Laura- ay no tes esponjes no va a pasar nada –enciende la luz y estaba la pollita hay con esos ojos tan penetrantes- aaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyy chingada hija de puta-y cierra la puerta de golpe

3:05am

Gabi se le que da mirando y dice- debería relajarse o algo asi encerio lo necesita te recomiendo que enciendas velitas y fumate una canela

Laura - esta marparia como se va a fumar canela osea comprate un mapa y ubicate plz

Chasqueo dedo como sifrina

Gabi- happy happy happy-

Laura-encerio no entender veri mucho –

Nina-revisa a ver si se fu la pollita-

Laura- .l.-

Gabi – yolooooago-fue como la cagada valiente y abirio la puerta y no no ta –

Me nos mal que no esta parece mas chico que chica

Chica- que dijiste que soy

Gabi – haaaaaaaaayyyyyyy lachuch -cierra la puerta ovio – hijadelasmilyunaputaqueselaculiaroporelculo-

Laura- aplauso la palabra mas grande del mundo lol

Nina- dio la bendiga y la favoresca amen

Laura-amen

Gabi-Como no quieres que diga la palabra si la pollita esta me asusto

Chica- tu me dijistes chico veras muy pronto que es sufrir perra

5:59am

Las tres- da la seis

Laura-vamos

Gabi-da las-

Nina-seis

6:00am

Laura- si nena de eso es lo que hablo bum

Cada quien es su casa menos laura

Pirate cove pov laura

Laura- hay foxy mi capitán favorito fuiste el único animatronic que me encantaba por que te pusieron fuera de servicio – abre la cortina y lo ve hay echado a su suerte cierra y se va

Bonnie- que tienes tu con foxy

Laura- no me mates

Bonnie- tranquila no tu me eres familiar

Laura- claro- la primera vez que abrieron esta pizzería fui la primera en entrar y hay lo vi a foxy cada vez que venia me difrasaba de pirata y me ponía alado de el a imitarlo pero me mude y volvi cuando vine el estaba fuera de servicio

**Holaaaa se que no e explicado como son las chicas que edad tienen eso mas adelannte me encargo espero que les alla gutado búsqueme en el face como murazaky araque lol chao**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola a qui otra vez vamos con otro cap se que no le he explicado sobre los personaje pero mas adelante FNAF no son mios todo el mundo lo sabe **

Titulo:foxy?

Laura- no no no estúpido

Winifer-que pasa laura

Laura – nada me mato Freddy

Winifer – todo ese alboroto po eso

Laura – si

Winifer – oye laura que hay de la bruja esa que te quería poner un echizo

Laura – la encerre en un lugar no se a donde

Winifer – y si vuelve

Laura – la mando al carajo

Datos de laura: cabello castaño oscura ojo marrones oscura piel morena deporte boleibol alegia matematica pechos normales edad 18 noviazgo ninguno amor platónico foxy programa favorito hora de aventura otaku casi gamer es muy relajada de la vida asi casi lo olvido don cantar

Laura- cinco noches en freddys aquí quieres estar –

Nina- cállate- las chicas estaban en la pizzería hora 6:00 pm

Laura – hambreeeee

Gabi- típico

Ema – hola chicas como están

Las tres – bien

Ema ustedes trabajan aquí

Laura – yes

Ema – que bueno que tengan trabajo

Nina - gracias

3 noche 12:00am

Laura – muévelo nena muévelo- dijo mientras hace un bailesito extraño

Nina – ya laura has estado insoportable todo el dia de hoy bueno de ayer

Bonnie – menos mal que no la tengo de amiga

Gabi cierra la puerta y dice- si quieres matarnos deja de ser tan predecible

Nina- tan temprano

Bonnie- si oye laura dime que sientes por foxy

Laura – deseos de violarlo no mentira lo amo eso es todo

Bonnie – encerio

Laura – que si es parte de mi infancia

1:06 am

Chica ya estaba en la puerta derecha

Gabi – anda perdóname chica te lo suplicoooooo

Chica – no

Gabi- vamos

Chica –no

Gabi-si

Chica –que no y asi se queda

Mientras nina revisa las cámara

Nina- Bonnie esta hay Freddy sigue en su lugar foxy también ñe no me preocupo

Laura – aaabuuuriiidaaa forever

Gabi- coño si no me vas a perdonar entonces vete

Chica y si no quiereo

Gabi – ta bueno

Nina – como dijo un burro por hay esto esta mas revuelto que un platito de fruti lopis

Laura – jaja graciosa mira como me cago de la risa T_T

2:13 am

Laura revisando las cámaras

Laura-mamarica fo-foxy s-se mo-movioo

Las tres –haaaaaaaaaaaaa

Cerraron las dos puerta de un golpe

Foxy- aauch

Laura – o por dios es foxy- casi se desmaya

Foxy-rayos nunca me pasa esto

Nina – te cerramos

Gabi- te cerramos

Las dos- yujuuuu

Laura se pega a la ventana – no pude ser que seas tu –

Foxy - de que hablas

Laura – nada es que eres muy especial para mi

Las dos – haaaaaawwwww que lindo

Laura- son unas hijas de piiiiiiii

Foxy- tu eras unos de los niños que siempre me imitaban

Laura – si me llamo laura cual es tu nombre capitán

Foxy – ya te recuerdo la niña que se vestia de pirata pero aun asi te voy a matar

Laura – no sea asi no me mates soy tu fan

Foxy- reglas son reglas

Laura – reglas tu foxy

4:35 am

Foxy- y por que lo dices de esa forma

Laura – tu eres el capitán foxy no lo puedo creer yo creía que eras el mas indomable de todo pero veo que no jajaja

Foxy – claro que lo soy

Laura- demuéstralo

Gabi – hooooooooooo caíste por una bien brava jajajajajaja

Foxy gruño y se fue

Foxy- me voy a vengar de esa niña

Laura – agarre a la bestia mas indomable por las oreja jodeeee soy la ama jajajajajajajaja

Nina – si como sea

Mientras con los animatronic

Foxy – esa niña es una

Bonnie – al fin encuentras a una humana de tu talla no

Foxy – que?

Bonnie – si te enteraras que esa niña esta enamorada de ti

Foxy – una humana de mi recuerda lo que le paso a la ultima verdad

Bonnie – si pero esa no era de tu talla esta si

Foxy – tu nisiquiera eres capas de coquetear con una de ellas

Bonnie-me estas retando quieres una apuesta esta bien cual es la condición

Mientras ….

Laura – me lele el culo

Nina – mira Bonnie acaba de salin de pirate cove

Laura – en cerio

6:00 am

Nina y gabi se fueron primero

Pov laura

Laura – foxy se que me puedes respoder habla

Foxy- que quieres niña

Laura –no me llames niña yo tengo nombre y es laura una cosa y no lo voy a repetir TE AMO – sale corriendo como si no hubiese un mañana

Foxy tenia lo ojo muy abierto tras ecuchar esa palabra

**Bueno hasta aquí este cap búsqueme en face como murazaky araque porfa adioss **


	7. Chapter 7

**XD estoy feliz bueno aquí otro cap de parte de su servidora espero que les guste a si para que se viera un poco original puse a una bruja hay toda rara espero que les guste comenzamos**

**Titulo-** Freddy y la bruja uyuyuiii

Nina- o vamos eso es imposible

Laura – a que si me siento

Nina- te quiero ver

Laura- lo hare si tu en la noche le dices a bunnie que lo amas

Nina- yo no lo amo

Laura- igual

Escarlet- marica te enterastes

Laura- no se no me importa

Escarlet- vamos sobre navarro

Laura – no quiero saber nada de navarro rompimos ya haste y ya

Escarlet-esta bien chao

Laura- chao

Noche 4 12:00 am

Gabi- amor imposibleeeeee

Nina-el que tiene laura y foxy

Las dos :jajajajajajajajajajajajajajAA-se calleron de la risa

Laura-hijas de puta –dijo en voz baja

Nina- que no te escuche

Laura- SON UNAS HIJAS DE PUTA!

GABI – ya vajale si mejo comete un esnikers

Laura-jajajaja ja graciosa – dijo sarcásticamente

Bonnie – entre ustedes dos si se pude

Laura cierra la puerta – es imposible

Bonnie – vamos cofia en mi se que es posible

Laura-el es un robot que mata personas las mete en trajes me diras tu

Chica- ella tiene razón como foxy le va a parar una niña des ubicada

Laura cierra y dice- buscate un gps y ubicate tu

Gabi- beeeeeeeeee

Chica – menos mal que hay una puerta entre nosotras porque ya estuvieras dentro de un traje

Laura- hay si mira como tiemblo

Gabi- no la provoques

Laura- y si quiero

Chica- algún dia te matare

Laura- ya lo dijiste algún dia jajajajaja

Bonnie ya se había ido …

1:00 am

Laura y gabi- marica tu marica yo marica jajaja

Nina – todo el mundo sabe que son maricas ya dejen la vaina

Gabi – tu celosa

Nina – si claro

Laura – el romance y la pasión no es para mi yooo por amor escale muchas montañas sin temor a una avalacha y me cai- nina interrumpe

Nina – de quien es esa canción

Laura – romeo santos

Nina – no la he escuchado

Laura la agarra por el cuello apretándola

Laura – eres una puta desgraciada de mierda

Gabi – ya dejen de pelear

Las dos – por que !

2:00am

Gabi – se movio Freddy

Nina- noooooooooo

Laura – esta sonando algo raro

Gabi – suena como si estuvieran violando a nina

Nina le da una cachetada a gabi – que dijistes

Gabi- nada

Laura cerro la puertas sin que ella se dieran cuenta

Nina – cuando cerrastes la puerta

Laura - haceee ratoooooo

Freddy – son unas niñas mal nacidas

Laura – malnacia tu culo

Nina – le cerramos la puerta a Freddy

Freddy – insolentes

Gabi – jajajjajajajajajajajjaja-

Foxy- que paso

Las tres – LE CERRAMOS LA PUERTA A FREDDYYYYYYY WUUUUUUUUU!}

Foxy – jajajajajajajajaja te pillaron

3:00 am

Laura – wachu wachuuuuu

Gabi – que carajos

Nina – oye que paso con la bruja esa

Laura – la mande al carajo que es eso

Fralis – tu niña isolente

Nina – se dice insolente has tus insulto con propiedad

Fralis – bueno igual tu

Laura – yo

Fralis-si quiero que vengas

Las tres salieron y hay estaban los animatronic

Freddy – que pasa por que están afuera de la oficina

Fralis – será que elimine algunos de ustedes por culpa de esa niña

Laura – de que hablas bruja

Fralis – será Freddy no o chica no verdad Bonnie haaaaaa foxyy

Lo agarra por el cuello

Laura – nooo no le hagas

Fralis – aceptas el hechizo

Laura – si esta bien

4:00 am

Fralis – tranquila te va a gusta

Le lanza el hechizo y se va

Nina agarra una manta grande que la tapaba completa y se fueron para el baño

Laura – que soy

Nina – eres una zorra

Laura – oyee

Nina- no encerio eres un animel llamado zorro

Gabi – no te vez mal mas bien te vez mas sexy

Laura se mira en el espejo – tiene razón y como hago para ocultarme

Cae una nota rara y dice : el hechizo dura de 12:00am a

6:00am by – fralis

Laura – bien a hora que …..

Nina- si salimos nos mataran

Foxy – no lo aremos

Laura- foxy fueraaa- se vueve a tapar con la mantita

Salieron del baño

Chica – eres una zorra

Laura – lo se

Bonnie – que te dije foxy

Foxy – cállate

5:00 am

Llegaron a la oficina

Nina – laura que haces

Laura – poniéndome ropa que no ve

Gabi – haaaaa claro ya entendí

Foxy – ok esto es raro

Laura – mas raro que tu imposible

Bonnie – y esa bruja de donde viene

Laura – larga historia mañana se las cuento solo quiero que se haga las 6

Foxy – por que te vez bien asi

Laura – cállate

6:00 am

Laura- al fin por lo menos dure un poquito

Gabi - y mañana zorra

Laura – llego temprano

Las tres se fueron juntas

En la casa de laura

Laura – por que a hora no pudo ser después

**Bueno eso fue todo espero que les alla gustado quise cambiar ciertas cosas pero bueno nos vemos**


	8. Capítulo 8

Hola como estan se que he tardado mucho pero las cosas de la escuela ya saben bueno no los aburro mas comencemos

Titulo: pelea entre amigas

Nina- alguien ha visto a samara

Laura – no

Gabi- no para nada

Samara – quien me busca

Nina- yooo necesito tu ayuda en algo – se va con ella

Escarlet- marica mira sabes que la estúpida de Alexandra te metió en un peo y que tu habías besado al novio de rioxana

Laura – yo adonde esta la estúpida esa

Gabi – coñazoooooooo

Barbara – coñazoooooo que paso

Laura – la estúpida de Alexandra invento de que yo bese al novio de rioxana

Barbara – adonde esta pa' dale su cachetada

Escarlet – esa no va a salir lo que esta es cagada

Laura – vamos a buscarla

Todas – coñazoooo

Laura – que lo que te pasa a ti quieres que te meta tu sola cachetada para que dejes de estar inventando huevonadas ha

Alexandra – pero que yo no dije nada

Laura – eso lo resolvemos mañana por que no voy a estar malgastando mi tiempo con tigo piaso de prostituta

Todos – beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

12:am noche 5

Laura – hay no me tiene arrecha le voy a voltear la cara a la desgraciada esa por mentirosa

Gabi – calmate zorrita

Laura – es que no es unaaaa p***

Nina – dale su cachetada y borralo

Laura – que hablas tu si eres mas bien pacifista

Nina- cállate no lo soy

Laura – demuéstralo – se agararon a coñazo las do mientras gabi pendiente de las puerta

Gabi – oiga no han notado algo

Las dos – que – separándose

Gabi – en el tiempo que hemos estado a qui no se ha acabado la batería

Nina – si cierto

Laura – tengo hambreeee

Gabi – alejas tu cormillo de mi haaaaaa

Laura – tengo hambreee

1:00 am

Laura – voy a cantar una canción para ti gabi*** ya no respeta la wep se desnudan por internet ponen de estado yo soy seria y hablan con 10 a la vez le mete al pana de ex le gusta el sexo ale vz y tu le pregunta la edad y pasa de 16 bajense de esa nube por que tuve que ablicale al pure el mal uso del interne con videos que lo que pasa que utiliza mal facebook y el youtube y an convertido las redes sociales redtube todo ese poco carajita cree que se ven bonita contándole a su panita yo soy la que mas lo exita se van a la cama sin pensarlo en la primera cita olvida que la niñes es corta y rápido marchita chama tiene que respetarse solo por ser dama que con todos lo rapero solo por la fama por eso le doy consejo como me lo da mi mama cuando de verdad se ama lo principal no es la cama y se lo digo yo por que me molesta –** la interrumpe gabi

Gabi – esa canción es de mestiza y neblina respétense

Laura – si puedo seguir

Gabi – te ayudo

Laura – claro – empezaron a cantar – **no es por que sea yo la que con los tipos siempre se acuesta si te soy un poco honesta por mujer como tu es que los chamo decir dama a las mujeres cuesta están con un hombre que tu nisiquiera conoces****  
solo por que admiras que es rapero y tiene varias voces pero no se que tu piensas cuando te espera a las 12 buscaste amor en la cama y el solo busco tu pose Nena.****  
ya no te des mas problemas y si te buscan pa un ratico diles caca soy agena por que piensas que no se que entre lo hombre hay un sistema,un discurso una labia afuera y pal cuarto no le de pena****  
No no no tiene que respetarse un poco mas quien te dijo que el amor se encuentra entre las sabanas tampoco le pidan el amor a una estrella fugaz chamitas pórtense mas serias y les juro las van a buscar (chamitas pórtense mas serias y juro las van a buscar) si no te portas seria con tigo van a jugar si tu no te valoras nadie te va a valorar tu querías ser mujer la mujer se da a respetar****  
Las niñas de hoy no son las mismas del ayer las niñas de hoy solo piensan en ser mujer madres sin poder que hacer lo único que puedo es ver es que con tan mínima edad solo piensan en dar placer mientras tu que eres hombre dices son burda de lobas por que del dos-mil paca se empezaron a botar todas ahora tienen novias,cuadres,zampes culos mas que eso de aquí hasta las sifrinitas donde sea matan el queso te faltan al respeto pregunto por que reclamas si nunca te has comportado niña el respeto se gana cuantas novias no le dicen al novio que de verdad lo aman por teléfono y al mismo tiempo con otro en la cama te conoce todo el mundo pero no por ser la dama si no por que la cama fue quien tanto te dio fama me dicen que fulanas por hay fuman marihuana yo se que lo hacen pa estar al nivel de sus panas que nadie te toma en serio eso es tu culpa mi amiga crees que con tres-mil novios eres la gran cosa eres la liga estas equivocada proclamo no pongo peros solo ven si eres bonito marca es ropa y el dinero te voy ha dar un consejo compañera reflexiona ya que por eso todo juegan con tigo y te ilusionan otras están con mil tipos no se cuidan nueve meses después que nace lo miran a ver a cual de todos se parece no saben que hacer con el ni a quien meterle el muchacho no saben si es que es del novio o si es de alguno de los cachos****  
sinceramente no se si para ti esto es sencillo pero de nombre al niño le vas a poner revoltillo.****  
No se si se vuelven locas o no controlan su nota parecen un porrito vacilao como se rotan****  
es la manera en que pienso las cosas y es mi criterio ahora son los tipos los que piensan en tener algo serio otras cargan un sostén de camisa con una corta falda casi enseñando las nalgas creyendo que se ven lindas pero hablan a sus espaldas te importa es tu problema yo te tengo la respuesta pa explicarte pedazo de ñera que es lo que a mi me molesta por tipas como tu hablan paja de las mujeres que son too lo contrario de lo eres es que si te hablo bonito tu nunca pararas bolas ahora no son reservadas ahora lo hacen con descaro después quieren cambiar y ya nadie les dice hola por eso es que soy sincera y nací fue pa hablarles claro si esto te lo dice un tipo tu dirás que es un marico ahora te lo dice mestiza me entendiste o te lo explico o te lo explico "me entendiste o te lo explico"****  
EiiE No se crean mas que otras por tener muy grandes senos fueran diferentes si las forma de ser se operaran no es que yo sea la mejor a mi lado se sienten menos pero calma que se hicieron las tetas mas no la cara.****  
No se crean mas que otras por tener grandes nalgotas se la tiran de muy serias y andan con diez-mil varones si les hablo claro nunca he visto al gato con botas pero siempre veo caminando a zorras en tacones "pero siempre veo caminando a zorras en tacones" Yeii Yeii pero siempre veo caminando a zorras en tacones B M Records Dos-mil siempre mestiza &amp; neblina Ha nueva mente dos-mil-cien Rompiente dilo si yo estoy presente esto es mucho estilo no lo tiene toa la gente Rompiente ZORRAS EN TACONES**

2:00 am

Nina – y terminaron no es un poco larga la canción

Laura – para nada

Ya tenia las dos puerta cerradas

Nina – menos mal que no llegaron hace rato porque esas loca estaban cantando

Laura – estas dos locas tienen nombre puta de esquina

Nina- como me dijistes

Laura – PUTA DE ESQUINA

Gabi- beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerrrrrggaaaaaaaaa yo si fuese tu le doy su sola cachetada marica

Nina – ni me le acerco a esa zorra con garrapatas

Laura – no busque tu muerte natural

Nina – a si - se empezaron a pelear como niñitas

Gabi – yo pensaba que la pelea iba a ser buena

Chica – yo también

Bonnie – son unas infantiles

Laura – cállate maricon

Foxy – jajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja te dijeron maricon jajajajajajajajajaja

Bonnie – cállate zorro de pacotilla

Gabi – beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

Laura- cállate gabi nojodaaaaaa

3:00 am

Nina – mmmmm Freddy

Gabi – voy

Cierra la puerta

Laura – dejanos entrar no nos dejes atrás no somos como piensas

En eso nina se une- somos pobres almas que no posee liberta y forzados a este rol tomar desde siempre solo en la zona atrapado desde el 87 ven se mi amigo que date en el sillón pues a hora – se unen todas a la vaz –CINCO NOCHES EN FREDDY A QUI QUIERES ESAR PREGUNTAME A MIII PORQUE TE QUIERES QUEDAR-

Chica – ya se reconciliaron

Laura – si tienes algún problema

Chica – si de que son bipolares

Gabi – gracias

Chicas – no fue un cumplido

Gabi – pero igual

Laura - somos como amienemiga

Nina – claro

Laura – que te pasa yo soy fanatica de lo sensua

Bonnie – enserio

Laura – si yo quiero una fantacia con foxy para violarlo

Bonnie – emmm procesando

Nina – lo traumastes

Laura – y a mi que

4:00 am

Foxy – porque te gusta ser pirata

Laura – porque lo dices

Foxy – solo pregunto

Laura – oye nina por que noche vas de five nigth at Freddy

Nina – por la segunda noche

Laura – jajajajajajajajjaja no sirves yo voy por la quinta noche jajajajaja

Foxy – de que hablen

Laura – es un juego donde hay que hacer lo mismo que aquí pero en el juego tienes mas vidas

Nina – asi es

Gabi **\- I dunno what I was thinking**

**Leaving my child behind**

**Now I suffer the curse and now I am blind**

**With all this anger, guilt and sadness**

**Coming to haunt me forever**

**I can't wait for the cliff at the end of the river**

Laura – que cantas

Gabi – ovio It's been son long

Laura – me toca la otra parte

**Is this revenge I am seeking  
Or seeking someone to avenge me  
Stuck in my own paradox I wanna set myself free  
Maybe I should chase and find  
Before they'll try to stop it  
It won't be long before I'll become a puppet**

Las dos - **It's been so long  
Since I last have seen my son  
Lost to this monster  
To the man behind the slaughter  
Since you've been gone  
I've been singing this stupid song  
So I could ponder  
The sanity of your mother**

laura – buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa sabia que iba a llorar

gabi – entonces para que la cantas

laura – que te importa

5:00 am

Laura - esta hora siempre pasa rápido

Nina – hemos gastado mucha ernegia

Gabi – y que tiene

Nina – que nos van a matar

Laura – ñeeeeee

Nina – como que ñeeee no tenemos otra vida este no es el juego

Laura – lo se yaaa relaja las tetas si calmate

Nina – no me voy a calmar

Laura – vamos a ver cuanto nos queda de batería haaaaaaa 6%

Todas – haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

5

4

3

2

1

Se fue la luz

Todas – haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Xxxxx

Freddy – es nuestra oportunidad de asesinarlas

Foxy – yo no voy a asesinarlas

Bonnie – yo tampoco me caen bien

Freddy – son guardias de seguridad deben morir

Foxy – yo no sigo tu reglas Freddy

Bonnie – hooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Chica – cállate yo si voy

6:00 am

Las tres – nos salvamooooooossssss juuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu ADIOOOOOOOOOOOSSSS

laura – chao foxy

nina – adiós

gabi – jodanse perras

**bueno hasta qui este fic los ve pronto adioooooooooooosssssssssss**


	9. Chapter 9

**Se que he tardado mucho pero tengos mis razones vamos con estas chicas tan "adorables" jejejejejejejeje**

**Titulo:** mi trauma psicológico

Laura – que ladilla no entiendo porque esos babosos me quieren como novia ash porque no a nina siempre a mi

Nina- a mi no me eches ese paquete es tu problema no el mio

Gabi – por que no pueden hablar civilizadamente

Nina – te explico gabi aquí ninguna es civilizada

Laura – éxito

Alexandra – hola marica me dijeron que tienen trabajo

Laura – si quieres puedes pasar una noches con nosotras a ver si no te cagas

Alexandra – son putas

Laura – no trabajamos en una pizzería embrujadaaaaa

Alexandra – no gracias le voy a decir algo se acuerdan de maria la mamona

Nina – si por que?

Alexandra – quedo embarazada y no se sabe quien es el padre

Gabi – verga asi será de puta

Laura – yo me tengo que ir hasta la noche

Gabi - adiós

Nina – chau

Pov laura

Iba caminado directo a mi casa a ver si mi hermano se sentía mejor ya que le dio fiebre muy alta y intentar superar lo que me paso hace años atrás intento olvidar pero no puedo y a que nunca sere feliz con alguien

Laura – uffff que cansada estoy – llegando a su casa su hermano estaba dormido pero por lo menos le bajo la temperatura se recuesta y se duerme

Un rato después ….

Laura – que hora es 11:45 mierdaaaaaa- baja lo mas rápido posible agarra un taxi y entra de golpe

Nina- que te pasa te que dastes dormida otra vez

Gabi – vamos antes de que se activen

12:00 am noche 6

Gabi – tengo hambre quien quiere comer

Laura – que trajistes

Gabi – una rica pizza que compre hoy

Laura – dame –le da un pedazo

Gabi – y tu nina quieres – con la boca media llena

Nina – no seas asquerosa no hables con la boca abierta

Gabi – hay si la señorita uyuyuii

Nina- cállate

Laura – hay ya se ponen insoportable las dos

Nina – arrecha la marica

Gabi – silencio que burro va hable el que hable primero mas burro será

Laura – te soy sincera con algo tu tienes las nalgas como el titanic undias jajajajajajajajajajajaja

Gabi – si puta lo dices solo por que tienes tremendo culo zorra de pacotilla

Laura – tu mama nojoda

Bonnie – porque siempre que las veo están peleando

Nina – por que somos psicópatas

Laura- exacto

Gabi – somos peor que chica cuando esta enojada

Chica – de que están hablando

Bonnie – de cómo todo el tiempo se pelean

Foxy – mira quien lo dice

Bonnie – cállate maldito zorro nadie te quiere

Laura – yo si

Foxy – ja en tu cara oye estas enojado o triste porque de verdad no se nota

Bonnie – yo no tengo culpa de no tener cejas – rincón emo

Nina – no te sientas mal una vez me quede sin ceja

Laura – yo tengo una foto jajajajaja se veía tan tan feaaaaajajajaja

Chica – sin son malas

Gabi – mujajajajaja LOL

Foxy- oye laura quieres este cuerpecito

Laura –si no fueras asesino yo dijera que si

Foxy – no te voy hacer nada mi zorrita

Laura – carajo – se sonroja tanto que se dieron cuenta

Nina – laura esta mas roja que el bolso de gabi

Laura – cállate feto mal desarrollado

Bonnie- dejanos pasar no le hare nada lo juro

Nina- no confio en ustedes

Laura – a ver yo le abrire la puerta

Bonnie – vez no les hice nada

2:30 am

Laura – quieres jugar algo Bonnie

Bonnie- si

Gabi – trajes cartas de uno

Laura – genial jugemos

Un rato después…

Nina – les gane perras woooo

Laura – no se valia seguidilla

Nina – no seas llorona y acepta tu derrota

Laura - vete a la mierda – se levanta y se va a pirate cove

Foxy – que haces aquí

Laura – quiero estar contigo me dejas sin que me mates ni nada

Foxy – esta bien ven que tienes

Laura – no se si hable solo eres un robot no creo que entiendas

Foxy - solo dime que te pasa

Laura – cuando era pequeña a mi me secuestraron en ese tiempo tenia ocho años no sabia que hacer me intentaron violar pero la policía llego a tiempo pero fue horrible ojala pudiera olvidar eso

Foxy – me imagino lo difícil – laura se acuesta en su hombro y foxy intentando mantener las ganas de decirle lo que siente también

Laura – foxy te sientes bien estas caliente

Foxy – creo que es mi sistema no le des importancia

Laura – porque a Freddy le caemos mal

Foxy – porque siempre piensa que los guardias son los culpables de todo

Laura – haaa eso es fue por el hombre morado

Foxy – que?

Laura – el que los asesino

Foxy – yo no la recuerdo lo único que me hace recordar de que fui un humano es esto

Laura – es una cajita musical que lindo-suena una melodía muy conocida – se me hace muy conocida era de un niño llamado como era creo que era erick o fernado no recuerdo bien eso fue tantos años atrás

Foxy – sabes algo nunca había visto una zorrita ten bella como tu

Laura se le empieza a notar un leve sonrojo

Laura – no te acostumbre si

Nina – laura adonde estas

Laura- ssshhhh no hables ni hagas ni un movimiento

Bonnie- que raro que foxy no este alla fastidiando revisemos el pirate cove

Cuando de repente los dos iban a salir corriendo uno se tropieza con el otro y laura iba a caer y foxy la atajo con tanta rapidez

Bonnie – ajaaaaa queee

Foxy – no es lo que tu piensas

Bonnie – son novios

Laura – que no para nada jajajaja-

3:30 am

Gabi – Freddy

Freddy – que quieres niña

Gabi – mi nombre es Gabriela oso idiota y tu no eres el único que puede insultar oso maricon

Freddy – que dijistes

Gabi – lo que escuchaste

Freddy – res una

Gabi – mocosa hay Freddy eres tan fácil de predecir ja

Freddy – encerio maricona de mierda

Gabi – sabes oso de cuarta y quinta si vas a insultar se original no te copies de los demás

Hijo de tu ramera madre

Freddy – asi yo… -es interrumpido

Chica – los que se pelean se aman

Los dos se mira y se van asqueados

Gabi – oye chica que tienes hay

Chica – nada

Gabi – pizza DAMEEEEE!

Chica – no

Gabi – plis plis soy tu amiga

Chica – no soy tu amiga si fuera por mi ya estuvieras muerta

Gabi – de que hablas

Chica – si no fuera por foxy y Bonnie no estuvieran aquí solo unas idiotas como ustedes se atreven a hablar con animatronicos

Gabi – debería sentirme alagada o ofendida

Mientras …

Nina- bonnie devuélveme mi libro carajo

Bonnie- que enana eres

Nina- tu ventaja es por ser alto damelo

Bonnie – si me das un besito aquí

Nina – encerio

Bonnie – entonces no veras mas tu libro

Nina – nonononononono esta bien – le da un beso en la mejilla

Bonnie- toma tu libro

Laura – eeeesoooooo nina lokaaaa

Nina – cállate zorrita

4:30 am

Laura – abuurido

Foxy – alguen ha visto mi garfio

Laura – o rayos ya se dio cuenta – se va corriendo

Foxy – laura devuélveme mi garfio ahora

Nina – quieres jugar algo tiene que elegir un animatronico

Gabi – de que trata

Nina – uno de ellos te monta en sus hombro y las que están arriba se empieza a empujar a la otra y la que se caiga pierde

Gabi – bien FREDDY

Freddy – que carajo quieres ahora

Nina- jugamos Bonnie

Bonnie – me parece bien –bonnie la monta en sus hombros

Gabi – porfaa Freddy

Freddy – no

Gabi – hago lo que tu quieras si plis trato

Freddy – ok solo lo hago por eso

Nina- seguro le va a pedir tu sabes que

Gabi – cállate –freddy la monta en su hombros

Nina – vamos

Se enpieza a empujar una a la otra

Gabi – no me vas a ganar

Nina- eso crees

Cuando de repente pasa laura y foxy corriendo y tumba a nina

Gabi – jajaja gane en tu cara

Nina- eso no se vale fue por culpa de esos dos idiota que pasaron corriendo

Gabi – igual cuenta – Freddy la baja y le dice al oído

Freddy -segura de que quieres hacer lo que yo quiera

Gabi – promesa es promesa

Freddy - genial solo espero que estes listas

Nina – uyyyyy

Foxy – te atrape

Laura – no es justo tu corres mas rápido que yo

Foxy – que paso de que nos perdimos

Nina – de que Freddy le va a quitar la virginidad a gabi

Laura – no lo voy a permitir yo perderé primero lo virginidad

Gabi – de que hablas Freddy no seria capas de eso es el líder no jejeje

5:30 am

Laura – hay harina de maíz chica

Chica – creo que si para que la quieres

Laura –tengo hambre

Chica – toma no hagas desastre

Laura – ok

Chica sale de la cocina

Nina – que va hacer laura en la cosina

Chica – ni idea

Nina- oye chica que hay de una animatronico llamado golden Freddy

Chica – ustedes no lo pueden ver aquí afuera por que no han visto el poster

Nina – haaa bueno ni quiero verlo

Bonnie – oigan alguien ha visto a Freddy

Con Freddy y gabi

Gabi – no me gustan las faldas

Freddy – tenia tiempo que no veía a una chica sexy

Gabi – seras amargado por fuera pero por dentro eres bien pervertido

Freddy – lo que mas me encanta de ti es tu cabello castaño claro y tus ojo de color verde

Gabi se empieza a sonrojar y los cachetes le ardían Freddy se abalanza contra ella y la pone arriba de una mesa

Gabi - qu-que haces

Freddy – y veras

Mientras…

Nina – no quiero saber que están haciendo los dos quien sabe si guacal

Chica – cállate que me traumas

Laura – quien quiere arepa con queso

Nina – yo quiero

Laura – vamos prueba un poquito chica

Chica – esta bien

Laura – quieres Bonnie

Bonnie – si esta bien

Chica – esta bueno

Nina – nadie compara el sabor de las arepas

Laura – y gabi aquí tengo la suya

Nina – no quiero habler de eso

Foxy – puedo probar una

Laura – claro

Un ratote mas tarde

Gabi – hicieron arepa y no me dejaron

Laura – no es mi culpa fueron ello yo hice bastante y se las tragaron

Nina – que estabas haciendo con Freddy

Freddy - nada que te importe niña

Gabi - susurrando – después les digo

Foxy – creo que me gustaron

Laura – no se nota

6:00 am

Nina- chau

Laura – adiós

Gabi – hasta mañana

Ya afuera

Gabi – laura te gane

Laura – de que hablas

Gabi – perdi mi virginidad jajaja

Nina – te dolio

Gabi – esperen su momento

Laura – como era el tu sabes que de tu sabes quien

Gabi – bastante grande

Nina – creo que ya me terminaron de traumar

**Que pensaban que foxy y laura iban primero pues no Freddy se adelanto jajajajaja soy un pervertida bueno hasta pronto LoL XDDDDD **

**CHAOOO LOL 3 **


	10. Chapter 10

**BUENOS DIA ,TARDE O NOCHE SE QUE MEREZCO UN COÑAZO POR ESO PERO ÑEE AVANCEMOS**

**ADVERTENCIA :LENGUAJE MUY SALVAJE DE PARTE DE LAS PROTAGONISTAS LOL**

**TITULO: **NOS VEMOS

Laura – hoy es el ultimo dia de trabajo en fazbear –dijo algo triste

Gabi – acuérdate de que hay una segunda parte-mientras desayunaba le llego un mensaje

Nina – quien es? –

Gabi – es ema dijo que su primo hector llega hoy -

Laura – y eso no entiendo porque te envio el meNsaje acaso son algo – le dije curiosa

Gabi - ¡NO!-dijo molesta

Nina – ok ya nos podemos ir -

Laura – claro por qué no –

Se van y se encuentran a un amigo no muy importante llamado Luis mijares

Mijares – hola como están

Laura- bien y tu hermano como esta –

Mijares – bien bueno y como han estado ustedes –

Nina – mas o meno ñeee

Mijares – mmm ya veo bueno nos vemos –

Gabi – chauuu

Caminamos toda la mañana hasta llegar a un C.C (centro comercial) estuvimos caminado por todo el centro comercial

Laura – pero si no fuera por la pobreza yo me compraría esta camisa con esas botas negra –

Gabi – tu y tus botas negra coño que ladilla –

Nina – dios mira esos zapatos están bello –

Laura – tienes dinero –

Nina – no -

Laura – no hables –

Gabi - y tu tienes mas o menos –

Laura – porqueeee pu** pobreza – dijo casi llorando

Nina – que hora es –

Gabi – la misma de ayer pero con la fecha de hoy –

Nina – no enserio –

Laura – las 12:10 del medio dia –

Gabi – vamos a almorzar

Laura – a donde

Gabi – freddy fazbear pizza – dijo emocionada

Laura – ok por que no –

Nina – voy a invitar a ema –

Laura – dale llamala –

Nina – ok –

Laura – y por que tan de repente tu quieres ir a alla –

Gabi – no mas decía –

Nina – ya llame y dijo que esta alla en 20 minuto

Laura – ok vámonos –

Se fueron en taxi hasta el lugar ,llegan y entran al sitio

Mesera – y que desean ordenar –

Laura – una pizza con jamon , maíz y anchoas –

Mesera – y de tomar –

Nina – 2 coca cola y 1 jugo de fresa –

Mesera – en seguida se las traigo –

Ema – ya llegue como están –

Laura – tiempo sin verte mi amor –

Nina – si has estado perdida –

Gabi – si es verdad-

Voz – buno niños es hora de que empiece la divercion pequeños con freddy y sus amigos

Niños – heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

Nina – que horror , que desastre

Gabi – freddy! Aiii Perdón que estupidez –

Laura – eso locaaa –

Gabi – cállate –

Nina – y como esta hecto –

Ema – bien por que lo preguntas

Nina – a caso no puedo saber como esta el –

Laura – estas traicionando a bonnie -

Nina – cállate no me gusta Bonnie -

Laura – yo se quien te gusta pero no te lo voy a dar jajajajajaja –

Nina – tsk –

Mesera – a quie esta su pizza y sus bebidas –

Laura – muchas gracias –

Mesera – no hay de que –

Gabi *que mierda es esta *

12:00 am noche 7

Laura – llegamos que horror este es el ultimo dia –

Nina – por que no es genial nos van a pagar al fin –

Gabi – si Laurita –

Laura – no me gusta que me digan asi -

Gabi – por que zorrita -

Laura - ahora si te voy –

Nina – no empiecen coño que ladilla con ustedes –

Laura – hay si la nina esta de mal humor

Nina – cállate –

Foxy – y por que se pelean tan temprano –

Bonnie – si su alboroto se escucha del otro lado del restaurant –

Chica – con tal que no me metan estoy bien –

Gabi – y freddy -

Freddy – quien pregunta por mi ? –

Gabi – yo por que -

Laura – que mal que van a ser remplazados por otros mientra los arreglan –

Foxy – no te pongas mal mi zorrita con tal de que vuelvas a mi estare bien –

Laura – sonrojo – tsk no te creas mucho

Foxy – y por que te sonrojas? –

Laura – por nada –

Nina – si claro jajajajajajaja –

Gabi – y que hacemos … -

Nina – no se

1:00 am

Mientras en el pirate cove …

Laura – pirata siempre soy - dijo mientras movia el timon como una psicópata - hicen las velas

Nina – si capitán

Gabi – LOL jajajajaja

Foxy – bajate de ay

Laura – ok

Chica – infantiles

Gabi – ja a quien le dices infantiles si tu le canta a niños de 10 para bajo haaa

Laura – buen punto Gabriela

Bonnie – ja te vas a quedar callada

Chica – cállate

Nina – jajajajajajajaja

Laura – calmate te vas mear de las risa calmate relájate

Gabi – y freddy

Freddy – que quieres

Gabi – que rápido eres cuando te llaman jaja

Freddy - ja y que te crees

Gabi – tu futura novia

Laura - jajajajajaja

Freddy – esta loca

Gabi – gracias –

Freddy – no fue un cumplido

Laura – foxy

Foxy – que quieres

Laura – como me hablas asi mal educado

Foxy – yo te hablo como me da la gana

Laura – aaasii

Un rato mas

Nina – que esta pasando en el pirate cove

Gabi – no quiero saber

Freddy – y que hacían temprano aquí

Nina – teníamos hambre

Gabi – fue una estupidez

Freddy – si claro y como te sabias todas las canciones que yo cantaba

Gabi – eso no te importa

Nina – jajajajajaja

2:00 am

Foxy – niña débil

Laura – a quien le llamas débil tu estuvistes suplicando tres veces

Foxy – cállate

Laura – cállate tu tonto tonto tontooooooo! – se va molesta

Foxy – que mal carácter

Bonnie – que pasa

Foxy – laura esta molesta

Bonnie – no se nota

Foxy – tu crees

Chica – bipolar

Gabi – quiero saber por que nos odias tanto

Freddy – solo nos desquitamos con los guardias y le intentamos advertirle que se vallan pero no hacen caso y en un momento en que se despistan los matamos

Gabi – que fuerte

Freddy – y por que te quedastes

Gabi – por que quería conocerlos y también fue un reto pero veo que son bueno y lo único que quieren es liberarse

Freddy - …-

De repente gabi abraza a freddy se sorprende pero corresponde

Laura - haaaaaa que lindoo

Nina – ssh cállate

Foxy – si quieres te doy uno

Laura – si querooo

Bonnie y nina se quedaron mirando hacia otro incómodamente de la nada Bonnie la abraza por detrás

Chica – ash cursis

Laura – ven tu lo que necesitas un abrazo

Chica – aléjate de mi

Laura – vamos solo uno se que quieres

Chica – no chao

Bonnie – esta celosa dejala sola

Laura – esooo ninaaa

Nina – cállate – dijo un poco sonrojada

Laura – pronto , pronto mi amor –

Gabi – carajo se les quemo el arroz

Laura – no pero eso fue muy tierno

Freddy – te mato

Laura – foxyy protégeme

Foxy – tranquila no te va hacer daño

Laura –eso espero

3:00 am

Laura – falta 3 horas para que se acabe y no quierooo

Nina – calmate regresaremos en la segunda pizzería recuerdas

Laura – si pero ellos serán cambiados por otros animatronicos con cara de violadores

Gabi – jajaja si es verdad

Laura – a mi nunca me agrado toy chica me parece una puta de esquina

Gabi – si pero almeno debes tener un favorito

Laura – mmm déjame toy freddy

Gabi – por que

laura– por que si

nina – no ha salido el juego 2 para oye como sabes

laura – daaa me meti en la oficina del gerente y lo vi

gabi – si y toy Bonnie parece marica

laura – jajajajaja si

nina – no las soporto

laura – por alla hay una puerta si quieres te puedes ir

nina – no puedo tengo que estar aquí para evitar algunas de sus estupideces

laura – si esta bien te creo

gabi – te estas diciendo estúpida a ti misma

laura – si

nina – típico de laura

gabi – si ja ni pensar que fuera tan bruta

laura – como me dijistes coño de tu madre hija de puta malpariaaa

gabi – lo que escuchaste zorra nacia por la parte del ano

laura – hija de tu puta madreee

nina – ves de lo que hablo

laura – cállate perra

nina – como me dijistes perra tu no te miras en el espejito mi querida zorra

laura-.l.

nina – jodete!

Mitras gritaba se insultaba una a otra se decían mierdas hasta escusado llega un momento en que lo freddy ,foxy y Bonnie hacen algo muy heroico llevarselas a cada una a distintos lugares cargadas pero bueno

Foxy – se puede saber por que se pelean

Laura – muy sencillo somos bipolares perdon corrijo tripolar

Foxy –eso que significa

Laura – no se jajajaja eso lo escuche una vez en la clase de biología pero no preste atención

Foxy – sabes algo te voy a extrañar

Laura - se que me deseas tranquilo podras violarme en otro momento

Foxy – loca

Laura – ja lo se

Foxy *no se por que me llama la antecion esta niñata *

Laura – te quiero foxy

4:00 am

Freddy – ya puedes dejar de ser infantil

Gabi – NUNCA!

Freddy – tu no tienes remedio

Gabi – lo se

(música de amor de inuyasha porfa )

Freddy – sabes fuetes la primera que llega hasta aquí con migo

Gabi – encerio mentiroso

Freddy – esta bien no me creas pero sabes nunca e visto una chica como tu

Gabi – deja de ser tan dramático freddy

Freddy – es que nunca he podido expresar mis sentimientos hacia nadie todos piensan que soy arisco el malo del grupo pero nadie se acerca pero tu si

Gabi – haa eso es muy bonito no se que decir

Freddy – ya que soy un alma perdida tu me devolviste el cariño que necesitaba sin importar lo necio que fui lo siento

Gabi – freddy no pensé que iba a decir esto pero tu también yo nunca tuve la suerte de conocer el indicado pero aun que seas un robot ,animal con esteroides te amo , espera un momento que fue lo que dije

Freddy – que me amabas

Gabi - heee bueno eso parece

Freddy – una pregunta –

Gabi – si dime

Freddy – vas a regresar

Gabi – claro que si no me olvidare tan fácil de ti

Feddy – yo tampoco

Se abrazaron y haci estuvieron un gran rato

Mientras…

Nina – por que me trajistes aqui dime

Bonnie – no soporte ver tan buenas amigas peleando por tonterías

Nina – y eso que te importa

Bonnie – y por que eres asi con migo

Nina - … -

Bonnie – RESPONDE!

Nina – por que no soy capaz de verte a los ojo no se por que yo jamas estaría enamorada de ti

Bonnie – por que que tiene de malo

Nina – no lo se no tengo la confianza

Bonnie – que tonta eres solo tienes miedo eso es todo

Nina - … -

Bonnie – algún dia caeras y yo estare hay

Nina - … -

Bonnie – por que te quedas callada

Nina – no te creo –

Bonnie – bueno es tu problema

Nina – no quiero lastimar a chica –

Bonnie – por que

Nina – NO TE HAS DADO CUENTA ELLA ESTA ENAMORADA DE TI ERES UN TONTO SI NO LA COMPRENDES A ELLA MENOS A MI Y SI TE AMO!

Bonnie – lo sabia pero ella no me llama la antencion solo quiero ser amigo de ella nada mas y ella lo sabe

Nina – yo soy humana y tu un robot

Bonnie – no importa pero el humano que llevo por dentro te quiere a ti

Nina -…-

5:00am

Laura – solo falta una hora no quierooo

Foxy – ven quiero enceñarte algo

Laura – que es eso

Foxy – es mi caja musical te la quiero dar

Laura – encerio pero es lo único que te hace recordar a tu madre

Foxy – no importa te lo doy por que eres muy importante para mi

Laura – gracias ha yo también tengo algo toma este collar tiene una foto mia y de ti en forma de corazón

Foxy – gracias

Chica – cursis

Asi paso la ultima hora hasta la seis de la mañana fue difícil arrancar a laura de la puerta de la pizzería las tres chicas rara se fueron confindidas pero con algo muy importante con el amor de los animatronicos

FIN…

Naaa mentira

**Que final mas culero dios demasiado dramático no lo soportooooooo bueno chau le deseo suerte chao chao LOL**


End file.
